


Buried in Rubble

by Katrine



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Other, Short, gender neutral sidestep - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrine/pseuds/Katrine
Summary: Sidestep makes a mistake. Someone else pays for it.





	Buried in Rubble

“No no no, this can’t be happening!” Your voice is strained, scream shrill even through the modulator as your breath feels too short, heart growing cold in your chest. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Though your heists as a villain sometimes get a bit destructive, asphalt broken apart, windows shattering from fighting and smashing through them, you’ve never gone this far before. Actually knocking down walls. Endangering people. Endangering  _ Chen _ .

It wasn’t supposed to go like this, and now you’re running as fast as your suit can take you, helmet filtering out the hazy dust obscuring the air. All around you is broken rubble, half-standing structures and flickering lights. You skid around a corner, helmet focusing on the pile you’re looking at. Searching through. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen, but as you near the pile, you see his upper body sticking out, legs crushed by the concrete on top. His face is on the ground, body broken and bleeding even where you can see. You try not to cry and fail, your distorted sobs filling the all-consuming silence as you fall to your knees. You sense his mind, shakily holding on even with the damage he’s sustained. You did this. Hand moving with an inner drive, you reach out, gingerly running a hand through his short hair. cringing, you realize he’s bleeding, a deep red staining your glove. He groans weakly, and you know you hurt him. Once again. It just sets you off more, your entire body shaking as you cry, wanting to apologize, kiss it better, just do  _ anything _ to undo this. 

But you can’t.

The Rangers always gets their man, they will never stop pursuing you. Fighting you. So you thought you’d leave them a warning. But you didn’t intend to hurt someone in the process. Not this badly. Definitely not someone you cared about. Definitely not Chen( _ and when did he stop being Steel in your head? _ ). Definitely not the person who’s come to matter the most to you these last few months.

“I’m so sorry,” you whisper, voice thickening as salty tears run down your cheeks. “Wei, I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.” Leaning your head down to his, you pop open the lower parts of your helmet, leaving a soft kiss on the back of his head. He’s still alive. You can get help. You need to get help.Urgency and hope fills your veins as you stand up again. 

This time, you have to try being a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. If you liked it, feel free to drop me a comment saying so, or what you liked! ;)  
> You all can thank Rana for giving me advice and helping me get this done<3


End file.
